Katara's Magical Adventure
by Snugglesthefluffykitten
Summary: After an earthquake strikes, Katara wakes up by herself in a land that looks strangely similar to The Wizard of Oz... I really suck at coming up with names for stories...


**AN: This is the first story I've worked on since the release of "The Gaang and the Gang" in February. In this story as with other ones, If I use the term "Extended Gaang", it's the whole of Team Avatar in The Gaang and the Gang. If you don't read that story, you're gonna be lost some.**

**Also, I need a new idea for a title for G+G. The name right now just doesn't cut it. PM me ideas, and the best one will be the new name, with credit given to the creator in my next chapter.**

**Oh and one last thing: I haven't gotten this far in The Gaang and The Gang, so don't think what happens here happens in that story. I just really want to work on this, while brainstorming some new ideas.**

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR NICKELODEAN! **

* * *

**Gaang's House**

**Upper Ring, Ba Sing Se**

**Spring of 100 AG**

**Katara's POV**

* * *

"So, is there anything you need, Katara?" Hunter asks.

"… Do what?" I snap my head up, trying to keep from falling asleep.

"I asked if you need anything from the market…"

"Me?" I point to myself.

Grace rolls her eyes. "No, the other Katara."

"Why are you asking me? I'm normally the one that goes shopping."

"We thought we'd give you a break, Sugar Queen." Toph replies. "Besides, a few of us have some errands to run, we might as well help with the shopping."

I rub my neck. "Well, I'm fine." The group waves and steps out the door. Momo descends from the ceiling and lands in my lap. I smile. "At least you're with me, Momo." Of course, the lemur doesn't respond. I scan around at our home, which we've only lived in for about a week.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot something underneath a couch. I set Momo to the side and crouch when I get to the couch. It looks like there's a book underneath. I slowly pick it up and brush the cover. I can't read it. It's in Hunter and Grace's native writing. We may talk the same, but we sure don't write the same. I can only read a few words in their language. They've been trying to teach me, but it just doesn't make any sense. I begin flipping through the pages cluttered with foreign writing, the only word I pick up is _disaster._

Suddenly, the whole earth begins to shake. Toph's tantrums are nothing compared to the wrath of this earthquake, this natural fury…

_This disaster_. That's the last thing that runs through my head before I hit the floor.

* * *

When I come to, the house looks perfect. Like no earthquake struck. Nothing is damaged, nothing is out of place. Momo lands on my shoulder, so I stroke his head.

"Are you okay buddy?" He makes noises in response. "Good." I open the door to outside to see if the rest of the city was like this, or intensely damaged. I'm met with blinding sunlight that fades after a few moments. When it's gone, I see a landscape that I'm pretty sure isn't Ba Sing Se… Instead, I'm on a smooth, sandy beach, looking out to the ocean. I feel a large gust of wind come from behind me, and I turn to see a large field filled with all sorts of flowers- practically every color under the sun (except some of the dark and brooding colors, like black, grey and brown). There's a line of trees in the distance, and the sun is just rising.

"Momo," I say nervously. "I don't think we're in Ba Sing Se anymore…"

"That's because you're in Kyoshkin land!" A voice says. I turn back to the beach to see a teenage girl with a large braid on the side of her head. Her clothes and makeup look exactly like the Kyoshi Warriors.

I chuckle. "Kyoshkin land. What a cute name." A few more Kyoshi Warrior looking girls begin to walk into my line of sight.

"Okay guys, jokes up. Where are my friends? Where's Ba Sing Se?"

The side-braid girl tilts her head. "What's Ba Sing Se?"

I start to get annoyed. "Only the biggest city in the entire _world_! Kinnda hard to not know about it." The Kyoshi girls look at each other and then huddle together. As they're whispering, I notice something underneath the house.

There's a pair of red sandals, but there's something… _unusual _about them. Every now and again, they glow bright green.

"I see you've found the red radioactive sandals." The braid-girl says. "They used to belong to the Crazy Witch, Azula. That is, until you crushed her with your house."

"So, how do I get back home?" I ask worriedly. "Actually first- where am I?"

"Um… we're not supposed to answer that question." The braid-girl says. "The one who can answer your question should be arriving right about-" The world suddenly gets dark. I look up and see something falling from the sky. As it comes closer, I can tell it's a large cylinder made out of rock. It hits the ground, causing the land to shake. After a few moments, part of the rock falls onto the ground, and out steps… _Toph_? Only, it can't be Toph. The girl is wearing a large pink ballroom dress, a pink tiara, and has silver shoes on.

"Now." The girl finishes.

"Sup, Sugar Queen?" The girl from the sky asks. Yep- it's Toph.

"Toph?" I ask suspiciously. "Why are you wearing shoes? You always go barefoot!"

Toph raises an eyebrow. "Who's Toph? I'm the Good Witch of the North!" She pauses for a moment then asks to the Kyoshi Warriors, "That was my line, right?" The girls shrug.

I try to keep from cracking up. "Wait- your line? Is this like a play? You guys have to be messing with me! You can't even see with shoes on!"

"Oh contraire, Madame Fussy Britches!" Toph sneers. "These shoes are made of silver! I can see perfectly!"

"So, if you're not Toph, how do you know my nicknames?"

"They were given to me by the Ghost King." The Good Witch folds her arms proudly.

"The- Ghost King?"

"Yea. The Ghost King. He's a prophet- he knows everything that has happened, is happening, and will happen."

As if on cue, a figure sprouts from the ground. It's a teenage boy with shaggy hair, and what appear to be Earth Kingdom clothes. Only, he's completely blue, and has weird lines running through him.

"Sup, Katara?" He asks.

"Wait a minute- Hunter?" I ask. I reach out to touch him, but my hand goes right through the figure.

"Hehehe, that tickles!" He laughs. His expression quickly turn serious. "Just kidding. I can't feel it."

"Are you the Ghost King?" I ask.

"Sure am! They think I'm some kind of Prophet from their gods, but I just know a lot of information about the various worlds here."

"Where are you?" I ask. "Where am I?"

"Before I tell you anything, I want to ask you something." He replies.

"Alright- ask away."

"Remember when we were back at Jeong-Jeong's hideout, and that girl in the white dress appeared?"

"Yea… Raava, I think her name was."

Hunter snaps his thumb. "Yes- Raava. And you remember how she said in this universe, everything was fiction back in mine?" I nod. "Well, that earthquake somehow transported us to different worlds inside the universe. So don't worry- your soul won't be torn to pieces."

"Next question. Where am I? And you?"

"As for me, I have no idea. But _you, _are in a land called "_Oak_". Silly name, I know. You see, there was this one place of fiction called "Oz" and it was a counterpart of the world I came from. And there was another called "Odd" which was the counterpart of a show I used to watch. Oak is the counterpart of the world you're originally from."

"So, how do I get back?" I ask in desperation.

"Simple. All you have to do is-" He's cut short by something flying by him.

"Covenant Airship!" Someone yells.

Hunter pulls out some kind of machine that fires light out of it. "I found where I am! I FOUND WHERE I AM!" Then he disappears.

"Okay then." The Good Witch says. She begins walking over to me, but trips over something.

"Ow! Mother bgahjbfayhkbgda *censored* *censored* *censored* *censored*!"

"I thought you just said you could see!" I say worriedly, rushing to her aid.

"That was when I had my silver shoes!" I look at her feet, and she has no shoes.

"Where did they go?" I ask.

One of the Kyoshi girls points to the sky. "There!" They all begin shouting, "Witch! Witch!"

"By the spirits, I'm not a witch! I'm a warlock! This isn't a dress!" A masculine voice booms from above. A few moments later, the man crashes onto the ground. He gets up and brushes the dirt off of himself. He looks to be about middle aged, but I can't determine an exact age. He has no hair on the front of his head, instead all his hair is on the back of his head. He wears a small crown on his head.

"Go back to your tower, Wicked Witch Ozai!" Toph er- the _Good Witch of the North _snaps.

"For the last time- I'm not a witch!" The man yells. "I am a warlock called _the Phoenix King_!"

"Get out of our lands, foul creature!" The braid girl yells. "You have no power here!"

The Phoenix King scrunches his face. "I didn't come here to cause problems, I came to reclaim what is rightfully mine!" He points to the sandals on the witch Azula's feet.

"Azula stole those from me long ago, now I want them back!" He leaps toward the house and grabs Azula's legs, but the sandals disappear before he can get them.

"What- Where did they go?" The Phoenix King gasps.

"There they are!" One of the Kyoshi girls says. She points to my feet and I look down. The red sandals are on my feet.

"You!" The Phoenix King hisses. He propels himself towards me with fire, then grabs my feet, attempting to pull of the sandals. He has no luck.

"Wh- Why won't they come off?" He demands, tossing me to the side. Momo retaliates to this by leaping on the Phoenix King's head and biting him.

"AAAAHHHH! GET IT OFF!" He swats at Momo, who leaps off Ozai at the last second, causing the man to hit himself in the head.

"The sandals have chosen their master." The Good Witch explains. "Which means you need to leave!"

"Fine!" The Phoenix King hisses. He turns to me and adds, "But I will get you- and your little lemur too!" Momo hisses at him. "Because evil _always_ finds a way." He launches himself into the air and cackles.

The Good Witch walks over to me and extends a hand, pulling me up. "You okay, Sugar Queen?" She asks.

"I'm fine." I say. "What do I do now?"

The Witch thinks for a moment, then says, "You might want to try the capitol- Caldera. Ask to see the wizard, and he can help you home."

"That's it?" I ask.

"That's it." The Witch repeats.

"No tricks, traps, shenanigans, quests or anything like that?"

"Nope." She says with a blank face. "Though there is one thing you should do. It's not required, but highly recommended. The quickest way to Caldera is to take the yellow asphalt path." She points her wand to a long winding road ahead of us. "The highway builders screwed up the order, making the asphalt yellow instead of black. Poor Bruce had his bat costume sunshine yellow. Why on earth construction workers mixed up a job with a costume is beyond me."

"So, I just follow the path and that's the easiest way to Caldera?" I confirm.

"Easiest way, but not required."

"Great!" I hug the Witch, half expecting her to punch me in return. But she returns the hug instead.

"Good luck, Sugar Queen." She says. I give a small bow in return.

* * *

**AN: I apologize if Katara is a little OOC, but I suck at writing any kind of personality expect jerks. What I lack in personality skills, I make up for with insane ideas. We'll see more members of the Extended Gaang soon as residents of Oak. Tell me what you think, and help me come up with a new name for The Gaang and the Gang. Please. If you don't do that and or review, I'll start doing A.S.P.C.A. like endings. And you really don't want that. And I, really don't want that either. **


End file.
